vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Illidan Stormrage
|-|Quote One= |-|Quote Two= |-|Quote Three= Summary Illidan Stormrage was, at one point, a nigh-godly sorcerer with an unusual amount of skill. He quickly turned to the profession of demon hunting, allowing his power to grow exponentially faster. He would eventually turn to assist Sargeras and was imprisoned for his efforts, only to be killed much later. However, after his death, Illidan's true intentions were revealed- he had planned to turn on the Burning Legion and Sargeras, and save Azeroth from the infinite demonic horde. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, 5-C, 5-B, Possibly higher, Unknown (Infinitely higher) Name: Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer, Lord of Outland, Lord of the Naga, King of the Shadows Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least ten thousand years old Classification: Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hellfire Manipulation, Fel Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 and 9, cannot be truly killed as his demonic soul simply returns to the Twisting Nether until a suitable host can be found), Summoning, Aura, Energy Projection, Blade Mastery, Martial Arts, Attack Reflection, Can Sense Magic and Powerful Beings, Adaptation, Regeneration (At least Low), Tattoos Increase Arcane Power, Absorption of Power, Rage Power, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, likely far more Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of battling Arthas for an extended amount of time, Casually created another Well of Eternity, the former version of which could do this), possibly Moon level (Most speculations state that Illidan was in fact superior in strength to Arthas, and that the latter had to muster excess power from Frostmourne in order to defeat him, is by and large considered an equal to Arthas) Far Higher '(Came back much stronger, one shoted and possibly even absorbed another Gul'dan in the Nighthold) ' Planet Level (Kept up with Kil'Jaeden and ended up the fight without any harm) Possibly higher '(One shoted the Prime Naaru, Xe'ra, and after that casually stopped Turalyon's sword with one hand) '''Unknown, infinitely higher '(When the titans pulled Sargeras to the Pantheon, Illidan was there to fight him, contain him, and for all eternity, be his jailer.) '''Speed: At least Hypersonic (Flew to the clouds in considerable time) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of handling Arthas and Archimonde in combat) (Faster than Kil'jaeden) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Comparable to Arthas, should an exact quantifier be found for these), Unknown '(Maybe can be on pair with Sargeras, but it's still an mystery). 'Durability: At least Moon level (Survived many wounds taken from a max AP Arthas, to the point where Arthas had to dig into Frostmourne's reserves to be able to fight back) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight Arthas to a standstill) (Can tank Kil'jaeden's blows) Range: Up to hundreds of meters with magic abilities Standard Equipment: Blades of Azzinoth, Skull of Gul'Dan, Blindfold, Eye of Sargeras Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, superior mage to almost all sorcers of the time (considered an equal to the most skilled) Weaknesses: Blind Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hellfire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Soul Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Warcraft Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Card Game Characters